


Sunshine's Birthday Blues and Brownies

by theliatris



Series: SeJinhyuk [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Summary: Di universe ini usia Sejin baru 21 22 an belum 25! Nulis ini dadakan banget, self indulgent juga... I just... want to appreciate Sejin's birthday.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: SeJinhyuk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine's Birthday Blues and Brownies

Jinhyuk baru saja akan menekan tombol panggil untuk kontak bernama ' _Sunshine_ ' di ponselnya ketika suara isak tangis menyapa pendengaran. Di tangan kiri Jinhyuk sudah ada tas kertas berukuran kelewat besar dengan kain biru halus menutupi atasnya, dengan beberapa lekukan dan celah yang sengaja dibuka. Di belakangnya ada Seungyoun, temannya dari bayi, yang juga kemudian jadi teman tetangga fakultas pacarnya semasa kuliah, membawa sekotak kue dan dua balon angka yang menunjukkan usia Sejin sekarang. Jinhyuk menoleh dan keduanya saling menautkan alis penuh tanya. 

Ada yang nangis?

Jinhyuk melihat lagi ke arah depannya dan baru menyadari bahwa pintu apartemen orang yang akan dia beri kunjungan kejutan ini terbuka seukuran anak kucing, hingga suara isak yang tadi, yang sangat tidak asing itu, mampu menyelinap keluar dan menyapa pendengaran Jinhyuk serta Seungyoun.

"Eh, kayaknya lo masuk duluan aja gak sih, Hyuk?" Seungyoun mengusulkan. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 45, hampir tengah malam. 

"Lah, terus lu gimana masa tiduran di lantai koridor, Youn."

"Geblek, ya nggak lah gue tunggu di _coffee corner_ bawah aja dulu. Kan 24 jam tuh. Gak enak kayaknya yang nangis itu Sejin deh.. Ntar kaget dia kita rame-rame atau malu ketauan nangis." Seungyoun yang selalu bisa membaca situasi dan peka dengan apa-apa yang sekiranya akan menjadi reaksi orang lain atas setiap aksinya sudah berucap. 

"Bener gapapa nih ya?" Jinhyuk menerima uluran kotak kue di tangan kanannya setelah menyelipkan ponselnya ke saku. Jujur saja, Jinhyuk juga sudah khawatir kenapa ada suara tangisan saat harusnya ini jadi hari bahagia si empu apartemen. 

"Iyeee buru masuk dah. Ntar kalau udah tenangan panggil aja gue naik." Seungyoun menepuk bahu Jinhyuk setelah membantu menyelipkan benang-benang balon di sela jemari Jinhyuk yang harus menyeimbangkan kotak kue dengan satu tangan. Seungyoun mendorong pintu di depannya lalu menyatukan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya sementara tiga yang lain terangkat. Tugasnya beres, katanya. Maka pergilah Seungyoun menuju lift di ujung koridor sementara Jinhyuk pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. 

"Sejin?" Dipanggilnya nama orang yang sudah jadi pacarnya sejak lulus kuliah beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Belum ada setahun memang, tapi fakta bahwa Jinhyuk dan Sejin sudah berteman sejak masih jadi mahasiswa baru membuat keduanya seolah hanya berganti status tanpa ada kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. 

"Sejin aku masuk ya?" Jinhyuk berhenti satu langkah di depan pintu, masih menunggu Sejin untuk menjawab karena mau pacarpun statusnya, ini masih rumah orang bukan rumah Jinhyuk sendiri, kendati dia sering ada di sini seperti rumah sendiri. 

"Hyuk..?" Akhirnya satu kata terdengar di sela-sela isak yang terjeda, Jinhyuk melangkah satu kali lagi untuk mendengar suara Sejin agar lebih jelas. 

"Masuk aja... aku ada di kamar." 

Jinhyuk meletakkan tas kertas berwarna ungu pastelnya yang terlihat cukup berat, berbalik untuk menutup pintu agar dia bisa membuka tutup kain yang menyelimuti tasnya. 

Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk hanya membawa kue dan balonnya ke dalam kamar Sejin, meninggalkan hadiahnya di luar, pelan-pelan melangkah melewati kardus besar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Di ujung tutupya yang terbuka terlihat ada boneka gantung terbuat dari kain-kain halus. 

"Sejin." Jinhyuk melihat Sejin duduk di lantai, mendekap kakinya dan menghadap ke jendela yang tirainya masih dibuka. Lampunya dimatikan, sengaja, tetapi ada cahaya dari bulan di luar yang samar-samar menerangi wajah Sejin. Pipinya berkilau terpantul cahaya sang luna, ada bulir air mata yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengering. Hidungnya merah.

Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk meletakkan kuenya di lantai dan duduk di sebelah Sejin.

" _Hey, birthday boy_." Jinhyuk mendorong bahu Sejin pelan dengan bahunya, sangat pelan sampai meski Jinhyuk jauh lebih besar dan tinggi, Sejin tidak sampai bergeser posisi dan jatuh. Sejin menoleh dan berusaha menyeka matanya. 

"Hyuk..." Jujur, Sejin tidak tahu Jinhyuk akan datang karena setahunya dia masih dikejar deadline untuk rilis game terbaru sebentar lagi. Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk sama sibuknya karena mereka memang memegang project yang sama. Ditambah lagi _demand_ untuk game mereka memang lagi bagus-bagusnya. 

"Kok nangis, lagi _birthday blues_ ya?" Sabar sekali suara Jinhyuk, dia merogoh pemantik api dan membungkuk, menyalakan lilin di atas kue berwarna coral itu. Jinhyuk menoleh pada Sejin tanpa menarik dirinya untuk tegak berdiri. 

" _Make a wish_ dulu yuk biar nggak sedih lagi."

Sejin menarik bibirnya dari mengerucut hingga kedua bibir tipisnya tertarik lebar, senyum yang membuat Jinhyuk tidak pernah tidak refleks tersenyum balik. 

Keduanya membungkuk dan bersiap meniup lilin. Sejin memejamkan mata dan membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Lalu keduanya meniup lilin pelan-pelan. Apinya padam, tapi senyum mereka masih enggan hilang. 

"Kamu minta apa?"

"Minta aku yang lebih baik dan lebih pantes."

"Ngomong apa, sih." Jinhyuk menoel kim putih dari kuenya dan mengusapkannya pada hidung Sejin, membuat si yang berulang tahun mundur ke belakang.

"Mau cerita?" Jinhyuk mundur, menyenderkan punggungnya di tempat tidur Sejin, membiarkan yang lebih tua dua bulan tapi berwajah lebih seperti bayi untuk bersandar di bahunya, kalau mau. Tetapi, Sejin belum mau. 

"Kenapa ya aku takut banget usia segini masih belum bisa dibilang pantes." Sejin pelan-pelan memulai. 

Jinhyuk mendengarkan saja, tanpa menyela dan mencela.

"Yang lain lulus udah pada tau tujuannya kemana, aku dari awal pacaran sama kamu sampai sekarang masih belum mutusin, masih belum mau masuk perusahaan meski ada tawaran, masih belum berani nyoba ke XX karena gak mau ditolak. Masih handle beberapa freelancing jobs as if I don't know what I really want."

"Dan kamu tau nggak, hari ini, pesenan aku tiba-tiba dibatalin."

Jinhyuk menoleh, nyaris marah. Tapi ditahan karena masih ingin mendengarkan lebih lengkap sebelum bereaksi.

"Ada klien minta boneka desain sendiri, dari awal bikin konsep aku udah nawarin berulang kali kalau ada yang mau direvisi. Mereka ok ok aja. Tapi begitu aku selesaiin semua, satu kardus besar itu, tau-tau dibatalin karena katanya mereka nggak suka. Nggak sesuai image maskot mereka." 

"Bisa dituntut aja nggak sih? Sebanyak itu main batalin." Sergah Jinhyuk, yang lengannya segera ditenangkan oleh Sejin lewat satu, satu saja tangan yang diletakkan Sejin di atas lengan Jinhyuk. 

"Aku jadi mikir banget. _Who am I that I dare to open commission and also taking freelancing jobs for project and character design_? Coba kalau aku kemarin jadi ngeiyain tawaran buat desain karakter game kamu.. Malah bikin malu gak sih?" Sejin tertawa, tapi jelas itu bukan tawa riang yang biasanya selalu menyemangati pagi-pagi Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk menghela napas, lalu menarik balon angkanya dan dia acungkan di depan Sejin.

"Sejin.." ucapnya lembut, "Dengerin dulu deh, coba kamu lihat angka ini?"

"Umur aku?"

"Iya.. Umur ini, cuma kaya angka sama simbol aja nggak sih? Kita kan nggak lagi balapan... Ya emang kenapa kalau kamu belum _settle_? Segini aja kamu udah keren banget. _Look around you_."

Jinhyuk menunjuk satu bantal leher berwarna biru muda dengan desain karakter di ujungnya, tergeletak di meja kerja samping kasur Sejin.

"Bantal leher itu, kamu bikin dan desain sendiri."

"Tempat pensil di sampingnya itu, kamu juga bikin sendiri."

"Gantungan kunci kamu itu?" Jinhyuk menunjuk kunci di samping lampu meja yang dikaiti dengan karakter kecil warna warni sebesar kelereng.

"Sweater aku?" Jinhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Semuanya kamu yang bikin. Gimana bisa kamu bilang kamu gak pantes?"

"Sejin, kamu nggak bisa nyenengin semua orang. Kalau ada yang nggak suka sama kerjaan kamu, yaudah mereka bukan pasar kamu. Selama masih ada, dan banyak yang bilang kerjaan kamu bagus, yaudah mereka itu pasar kamu. Kalau emang ada kritik yang bisa kamu terapin, terapin, kalau emang mereka nggak suka tanpa alasan, yaudah masalah selera bukan berarti kamu enggak bagus. Lagian mereka yang gak sopan kalau gini. Kamu nglakuin ini karena kamu suka, _and I know, I know, making your hobby into a job can be stressing enough, reason why you always hesitant to settle..._ "

" _But, Sejin. We tend to get affected and hate our own design, or creation, because we see it over and over. Do you have any idea how impactful it actually is to someone who sees, or get to enjoy your creation from their point of views?_ Kamu sudah cukup, kamu pantas. Kamu bisa jalan sesuai kamu. Kamu nggak dikejar apa-apa selain mimpi kamu sendiri."

__

Sejin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, rasanya, jadi lebih sensitif memang di hari kelahiran. Seolah semua jam bekerja sama mengingatkannya untuk berpacu. 

__

" _It's okay if you get discouraged by people and you end up thinking your creation is not good enough, but don't stop showing it to the world, maybe you can improve yourself too that way_."

__

" _Sejin, I can see you become a CEO of your own brand and product someday, do you know that I said it in the wish earlier? Don't worry too much, your boyfriend is a good prayer._ " 

__

Sejin menyikut Jinhyuk yang mengakhiri pesan berartinya dengan kelakar, disambut dengan tawa dan tarikan Jinhyuk ke pelukannya.

__

" _Happy birthday, best boy. Please know that I am always proud of you. F anybody else_."

__

Sejin melesakkan dirinya ke ceruk leher Jinhyuk. " _Thank you, Jinhyuk. And please no, don't f anybody else._ "

__

"Hahahaha."

__

Mereka bisa saja berdiam seperti itu kalau bukan karena suara anjing yang tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana masuk ke ruangan Sejin dan memisahkan pelukan mereka. Anjing kecil cokelat itu melompat ke pangkuan Sejin.

__

"Jinhyuk... Ini siapa?"

__

"Namanya Brownies. Aku sama Seungyoun adopsi dari shelter, buat nemenin kamu. Suka nggak?" Jinhyuk memainkan _paw_ anjing kecil yang mengerjap di pangkuan Sejin 

__

"Jinhyuk...." Sejin mengangkat Brownies tinggi-tinggi lalu mendekapnya. "Aku suka banget..."

__

Jinhyuk tersenyum lega melihat senyum itu merekah lagi di kedua ujung bibir Sejin. Senyum yang segera luntur sedetik kemudian.

__

"Ngomong soal Seungyoun... Anjir, Sejin aku lupa Seungyoun masih di bawah." 

__

"Jinhyuuuuk. Lama banget woy jangan bilang bablas molor lu."

__

Nah kan. Ada teriakan di depan pintu apartemen Sejin. 

__

FIN.

__

*

__

**Author's Note:**

> Di universe ini usia Sejin baru 21 22 an belum 25! Nulis ini dadakan banget, self indulgent juga... I just... want to appreciate Sejin's birthday.


End file.
